


something divine.

by nightcoast



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pseudo-Incest, Uniform troubles, pre-mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcoast/pseuds/nightcoast
Summary: “Oh, the mission! Ben, you’re going to be late-“ Vanya says nervously and tries again at the stubborn zipper.“It’s fine,” He says softly, “I still have time. I’ve got everything I need here already.”----------------------------------------------------------------------Whether intentional or not, Ben always has problems with his uniform right before a mission. Luckily, Vanya's there to help.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	something divine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben and Vanya should be somewhere between the ages of 16-18 years old. :) Older in their 'childhood' but not as old in present-day show era.
> 
> Songs that I listened to while writing this/vibed with this fic:  
> \--> sanctuary by joji  
> \--> goodnight n go by ariana grande  
> \--> golden by harry styles
> 
> EDIT(9/20/20): Hi all, interested in joining a discord server focusing on talking about and sharing content about Ben and Vanya? Send me a tumblr DM at my blog (maradeur.tumblr.com) to request an invitation. However, you must be 16 years or older to join for content purposes.

Ben thinks. 

He thinks quite a lot actually.

He has such an _exceptionally contemplative_ personality that there isn’t a second goes by where he’s not working the gears of his brain about something. Whether it’s reflecting on the minute details of the book he’s been reading lately, planning out ways to improve on his training performance, or even how to calm the inner demons. Yes. The usual topics of his thoughts.

But today, his mind is occupied by something — someone — far more interesting at the current moment. 

Ben glances down in front of him, eyes tracing over Vanya’s furrowed brow as she concentrates on trying to get the damned zipper of his hero suit unstuck. Her brow wrinkled as she focused on trying to tug it downwards, soft lips pursed in frustration as Vanya finds the reason it’s been stuck. Ben, on the other hand, finds that he rather likes being the sole focus of her attention.

“Didn’t I tell you before to lift your zipper away from your chest before you zip it?” She scolds him softly. Her voice is just barely heard over the muffled blare of the alarms and the running steps of their siblings all over their house. Vanya’s room is the only one in the entire house that doesn’t have an alarm wired directly into it. It’s comforting for Ben when he realizes the blaring chaos can be at least partially quieted when she closes the door behind them. In her small room, it’s like another world. Completely shut off from the rest of his bickering siblings; serene as it exists quietly by itself. Vanya had a space all to herself, far from the bustle of the Umbrella Academy. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous of her.

She leans in closer to try and separate the zip from the fabric of his undershirt. Her fingers press against his chest with just the slightest pressure and Ben swears his heart nearly buckles. He’s not stupid, of course, he knows the fabric of his undershirt would get caught in his zipper if he just so _carelessly_ zipped it up wrong. The frayed holes gathering around the middle of his chest aren’t from peculiar moth infestations, that’s for sure.

Ben tries to pass off nonchalantly. “Well, it’s just before a mission, Vanya. Sometimes it’s hard to keep track of stuff like that.” 

She shoots him a disbelieving look before humming noncommittally at his statement. Tugging again at the stuck zipper, she blows a stray lock of hair out of her eyes with a frustrated breath. Ben almost feels bad asking for her help. Almost. He likes teasing her, making her blush and flutter nervously felt fun and rewarding even. But he didn’t want to take up her time if it bothered her that much.

“If you want I can just ask Mom-“

“No! No, it’s fine,” Vanya’s cheeks turn red as she tugs again at his shirt. “I don’t mind helping you, I really like it actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I just...” She bites her lip for a moment, trailing off. Ben’s eyes are drawn to it, thoughts taking a sharp turn into imagining how soft they might actually be. Or how they’d feel on his own instead- 

But he’s quick to snap out of it again when Vanya starts to talk again. “I want to help out where I can. If I can’t help you out there...then I’ll do whatever I can here. After all, I- uhm, always look forward to when you come home. It’s lonely without you here.”

Vanya whispers the last part but Ben just manages to catch it. Now it’s his turn to feel embarrassed. Heat crawls up his collar as he’s never felt so thrilled and scared before in his life. His heart rises in his chest, fluttering at the thought that perhaps he could start to entertain the crazy idea that Vanya might even think about him as much as he thinks about her. Sleepless nights spent staring up at the bland walls of his ceiling, far too aware of Vanya just beneath him sleeping in her own bed. Too many days spent staring across the courtyard hoping to catch the familiar sight of her brown hair in the window of the library.

Ben pauses for a moment. If he said something, how would she react? Would Vanya feel the same? _No_ , he thinks to himself. _Never. Not since Five_. 

Distantly he hears Diego running down the halls calling for him and to hurry up before they start leaving soon. _Damn it._

“Oh, the mission! Ben, you’re going to be late-“ Vanya says nervously and tries again at the stubborn zipper. 

“It’s fine,” He says softly, “I still have time. I’ve got everything I need here already.” 

He tilts his head down towards her, flashing her a quick smile. Vanya’s eyes go wide as her cheeks turn bright red making her look even cuter than he thought possible to him. She ducks her head quickly and focuses back on getting Ben’s zipper unstuck. Looking at her, he notes with amusement on how short Vanya actually was. She’s small, the shortest in the entire household, and to Ben, it was one of the best things about her despite her constant complaints. A smile pulls at the corners of his lips remembering how many times he’d help her reach for books on the higher shelves. She’s a stubborn thing, always insisting who could grab her own things when he knows she almost knocked over shelves trying. 

Hopeless. But still adorable.

Vanya purses her lips as she gives one last tug on the zipper and the fabric of his shirt finally comes loose. She smiles broadly for a moment, basking in her accomplishment. “Finally!” She breathes and zips up his suit the rest of the way. 

“Thanks, Vanya,” Ben murmurs, but he doesn’t move away just quite yet. 

“U-uhm well, I think it’s best you get going soon,” Vanya murmurs shyly and gingerly picks up his domino mask that was on her bed. “Here, you should put on your mask before you go.”

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, eyes roaming over Vanya’s face that blushes more red with each beat of silence that passes.

“Ben?”

“...Put it on for me, Vanya? Please?” 

“What?” Ben didn’t think she could look even cuter but those doe-like eyes widening in surprise with rosy cheeks couldn’t compete. He felt the corners of his lips tug upward as she fiddled with his domino mask in her hands. He couldn’t help teasing her like this, it was just too easy.

“Well, with my accident-prone hands there’s no saying what’ll go wrong if I do it myself,” He shrugs, “Besides haven’t we kept them waiting enough? I think Diego and Klaus will have choice words to say-”

“I get it! I get it!” Vanya exclaims, rushing to cover his mouth and shutting him up effectively. The palm of her hand. Warm on his lips. “Promise me you’ll close your eyes at least?”

“Promise.” Ben smiles as he shuts his eyes and shivers as he feels the ghost of her fingers over his cheeks. Deftly fitting his mask into place as one hand weaves through his hair to fit the thin elastic band over his head.

It was a little risk to take, knowing how much Vanya never took their teasing well. But this he’ll take. Any excuse to get her close and keep those eyes on him he’d do. Ben feels her hands smooth over the contours of his mask, sighing quietly.

Feeling her draw away, Ben feels sorrow creep in at her leaving and begins to open his eyes with a word of thanks on the tip of tongue before he feels something soft press against his lips. 

Soft, pliant, and hesitant.

All thoughts of gratitude die when he realizes Vanya was pressing against him, kissing him with her eyes squeezed shut.

Lips he dreamed of finally against his.

It’s a lot to take in.

He’s shocked stiff for a moment until Vanya pulls away, rosy cheeks, and nervously biting her lip. Looking up expectantly at him and he melts completely.

“W-well, you’ve got your uniform on a-and everything!” She squeaks out and starts pushing him towards her door, “It’s time to go before the others get mad and, and-”

“Vanya, wait.” Ben breathes and catches her wrist from pushing further. His heart is pounding so loudly in his chest, he doesn’t even care about the annoying alarm blaring outside of her door. Screw that, screw his impatient siblings, and most of all Old Hargreeves himself. Ben never asked for much his whole life in this house, so it wouldn’t hurt to be a little selfish now. He’s kept quiet about nearly everything but with Vanya so openly initiating everything that kept him awake at night...it wasn’t as if he were going to refuse.

With a tug, he brings them chest to chest and gazes down on her before eyes tracing down her lips. They’re pink, full and…

“Perfect,” He mumbles, “You’re perfect, Vanya.”

She squeaks as he dips his head and captures her in another kiss. Wrapping an arm around her waist and the other one tangling in her hair to breathe her in greedily. It’s even better than anything he had dreamed of lying awake in the late night hours. 

She’s warm, so warm. Ben shivers at the rush of giddiness he feels when she lets out a small noise as he backs her against the door. Vanya grips his shoulders as she meets him with the same eagerness. Nipping slightly at her lower lip, Ben revels in every sigh she lets out against him, dizzy and utterly full of her.

But Ben hears the hollering of his name from his hurried siblings running past the door that breaks him out of his trance. He gingerly pulls back, noting Vanya’s half-lidded eyes and bruised lips. He chuckles and presses his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose quickly.

“We have a lot to talk about when I come back,” He whispers lowly and smiles when he feels Vanya’s grip tighten. She nods her head mutely. 

Taking her hand, Ben places a small kiss on his knuckles. “Will you wait for me when we come back then?”

“Yes,” Vanya says breathlessly, “Of course. Be safe out there, will you?”

“Yeah,” Ben gives her a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be back before you know it. I promise.”

“Okay,” She whispers and lets go of him reluctantly. Ben gives her one last kiss on the top of her head before he exits her room to join his siblings in the foyer. 

He’ll make it back for sure, he decides. After all, he had someone waiting for him at home.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And Ben goes bye-bye on that exact mission. Maybe LOL
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed my little one-shot fluff! Kudos + comments are super appreciated <3
> 
> EDIT(9/20/20): Hi all, interested in joining a discord server focusing on talking about and sharing content about Ben and Vanya? Send me a tumblr DM at my blog (maradeur.tumblr.com) to request an invitation. However, you must be 16 years or older to join for content purposes.


End file.
